There will never be a you and me
by findmyway
Summary: After getting betrayed by the one she loves, Phoebe finds comfort in an unlikely source, while discovering one of his secrets along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends.**

Phoebe hesitantly rapped on the door of Monica and Chandler's new Westchester home. She really hadn't meant to come here at first, but she didn't see any other option. Joey was currently pursuing his big dream of acting in Hollywood, while Rachel and Ross were enjoying a happy family life with Emma. She didn't want to barge in there, to spread all of her negative karma around. So, here she was. She desperately hoped the door would be answered by Monica, as she really didn't feel like explaining all of her problems to Chandler.

" Hey," Chandler greeted, as he opened up the door. ' Ugh, just my luck,' Phoebe thought, as she tried to look past him, to spot for any signs of Monica.

" Uh… hey, so is Monica in here?"

" Uhm… no, she's at the restaurant," Chandler replied uncomfortably, while scratching at the back of his head.

" Oh… I see, I'll come back some other time then," Phoebe retorted in a rushed fashion, as she turned around to leave.

Chandler, who had noticed her tear-stained cheeks, wouldn't have any of that, though.

" Wait!" he all but yelled, as he softly placed a hand on top of her wrist.

" What?!" his friend snapped, as she looked at him again, this time on the brink of crying.

" Well… uh, I... well... you're obviously pretty upset over something and I… I'd like to help ya out," Chandler tried, keeping his hand right where it was.

Phoebe only scoffed in response, then shook of his arm and said: " Yeah right, like you could help me."

" I could try… oh, come on, Pheebs… please, we're friends. I don't like seeing you this way."

His blonde friend let out a deep sigh, then replied: " Okay, alright… fine, I'll tell you." Then, she slowly entered the recently decorated home.

" Good," Chandler stated with a smile, as he went to take a seat on the couch. " Now, sit down and tell me what's up."

Phoebe sighed again, then hesitantly took her place next to him.

" It's uh… It's Mike," she began, staring straight ahead, avoiding all eye-contact with her friend.

" Well, what did he do?" he asked, allowing more venom to slip into the simple question, than he'd originally intended. He'd always had a bit of a funny feeling about that guy. He hadn't forgotten about the whole business of him dating another girl, when he'd already proposed to Phoebe.

" Well, he cheated basically," Phoebe replied, without any emotion, as she kept fixing her gaze on the coffee table in front of her.

" What?! But… why, how?" Chandler inquired, not really understanding how someone could ever even think of betraying a beautiful woman like Phoebe.

" God, why do you have to ask these stupid questions?! I don't know why! Probably, because I wasn't good enough for him anymore!" she suddenly yelled, right before losing her cool and breaking down in tears.

" Hey, hey," her friend began awkwardly, as he lightly patted her on the shoulder.

" Shh, it'll be okay," he cooed softly, while carefully pulling her closer. Much to his surprise, she finally relaxed somewhat and nuzzled her face into his neck.

" I… I just really thought he was the one," she stuttered, as she continued sobbing heavily into the crook of his neck.

" I know, I know," he muttered softly into her ear, while he began rubbing her back in soothing circles.

" So, how'd you find out?" Chandler asked, only realizing afterwards how stupid and insensitive that question must have sounded to her.

" Oh… I mean… uhm… oh, damn it… I didn't mean," he huffed, as he loosened his grip, stuffed his hands inside his pants pockets and shuffled his feet.

" When I went to watch him perform yesterday… he… he wasn't on stage. I searched for him in the back and that's when I saw him… with… her," Phoebe explained bitterly, still having the image of her husband and the random bimbo fresh in her mind. " And, they weren't just kissing either… believe me. He was full-on fucking her."

" Oh… I'm so so sorry," Chandler retorted sympathetically, placing a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

" Fuck! I knew this would happen! I always get the worst of what life has to offer! First my dad leaves me, then, my mom commits suicide, then my step-dad goes to jail, then the albino guy I lived with for years dies, then everybody lies to me about the identity and looks of my real dad, then my mom turns out to not have been my mom at all, then I find out I lost a whole year of my life and now… now my husband cheats on me, with the first young floozy he can find, at some local bar! Damn you, universe!" the blonde ranted, making a fist and raising it high up into the air.

" Hey, it's going to be okay, I mean: Mike's obviously a stupid scumbag, who doesn't know how to appreciate just how beautiful the treasure he's been given is. I mean: if I had you, I would..." her friend rambled absentmindedly, abruptly halting himself, when he realized just how far he had gone.

" What the hell are you saying?!" Phoebe demanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

" I uh… I… nothin', nothin'," he retorted casually, fixing his gaze on the floor. Then, he made a brave attempt to change the subject, as he asked: " So… you wanna watch some TV?"

" No!" she bellowed. " What in the heck was the meaning of all that talk about treasures? Have you finally lost your mind under the reign of your bossy wife?!"

" Hey, she isn't bossy!" Chandler defended his spouse.

" Yeah right, sure and Ross isn't a paleontologist," Phoebe mocked.

" Okay, okay, well let's just say she isn't THAT bossy," her friend rested his case.

" Wait a minute, wait a minute, you are so totally getting besides the point. We're not talking about Monica here."

" Oh, uhum… excuse me, but I believe you were the one who brought her up."

" Well, maybe I did, but like I said before: that's not the point, Mr. funny guy. Now, I asked you a damn question earlier and you still haven't answered it."

Chandler only groaned in frustration, then angrily brought out: " There's nothing TO answer. All I was trying to say, was that you deserve better than that cheating, fucking asshole!"

" Why… why do you feel so strongly about this? We're not even that attached to one another," the blonde asked in genuine surprise. This was one of little occasions, upon which she'd actually experienced Chandler yelling. He almost never raised his voice.

Her friend took a deep sigh, then slowly turned back around to face her, hereby staring straight into a pair of expectant green orbs.

" Because… because… IthinkImightlikeyou," he mumbled quietly and hurriedly, suddenly feeling like a shy schoolboy all over again.

" You what?!" she inquired loudly. He couldn't possibly have said, what she'd thought he'd said.

Chandler only exhaled a puff of air in response, then lowered his head down into his hands. " You know what? Forget it, it… it doesn't matter. You're married, as am I," he muttered unintelligibly, into the palms of his hands.

" Chandler," Phoebe pressed, while urgently prying both his hands away from his face.

" You had better… you had better be going," her friend pleaded softly, as he came up to meet her gaze again.

" What? Why?"

" Because, if you don't, I might just do this," he whispered, right before lunging towards her and forcing a tender, yet intense kiss on her. Hereby letting go of all his repressed emotions, which had been building for the past year, since he'd seen her in her wedding dress. She'd looked absolutely breathtaking that day.

Phoebe absolutely refused to kiss back at first: this was Chandler for Christ's sake. She'd never even really been that close to him, to begin with. But then, when he started to gently stroke her cheek and began adding more pressure to her lips, using just the tip of his tongue, she finally gave in. It had been so long since any guy had kissed or touched her with such love and enthusiasm, too long. It didn't really matter to her, if it was Chandler doing it. Nor, did she care that he was married to one of her best friends. For tonight, she just wanted to feel loved and desired again and she knew for a fact that, if they kept going, Chandler was going to satisfy her every need.

She briefly broke their heavy lip-lock, in order to swiftly pull her shirt over her head, hereby causing her friend to stare at her, like he'd just seen the most precious work of art ever. She smiled momentarily, no other man had ever looked at her like that. Then, she quickly regained her senses and sighed in annoyance at his lack of participation, as she started stripping herself of the rest of her clothes. Then, she began doing the same to him, as he hungrily started showering her neck with kisses, nips and even bites. Monica had never liked him doing that, but judging by the sounds she was making, Phoebe did.

" How… long… till she… comes back?" she muttered in between moans, tilting her head back, while hurriedly ridding him of his boxers.

" Mmh, an hour," Chandler replied hoarsely, leaning in for another kiss, finding himself surprised, when she avoided all contact and pushed his head away.

" That should be enough, come on," she suddenly urged quietly, while getting up and holding her hand out to him.

Chandler looked at it for a minute, then focused his gaze back on her face, her eyes practically begging him to go along with her. Not hesitating for even a second longer, he took her soft hand in his and allowed her to lead him into the master bedroom.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. FR.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

Not even half an hour later, Phoebe and Chandler were both sweating, completely out of breath from their previous activities.

" Oh my god… that was just…" panted Chandler, as he rolled over to face his friend.

" Yeah… so I… uhm… I'm gonna leave now," Phoebe stated matter of factly, as she slowly rose up from the bed and made her way over to the door.

" O-kay, kiss goodbye?" her friend tried, sporting a wide grin. He was still on a bit of a high, from the amazing experience he'd just had. He was only too happy, that the twins were staying at Jack and Judy's for the weekend.

" Nah, I don't think so," she retorted casually.

" Phoebe!"

" What?! Look: I don't owe you anything, Chandler. Just because we had sex, doesn't mean I want to be your girlfriend or anything. Sex is sex, it's not a commitment for all eternity. And oh… you're still married, just in case you forgot about that. Hence that ring on your finger. In fact: your wife is coming home in a little bit and I'd hate for her to get the shock of her life, so I think I'll better head out!" she explained cruelly, facing away from Chandler.

" But, Phoebe, I..." he tried, rising up from the comfortable mattress and grabbing onto her arm.

" Okay, if you don't let go of me, I am telling Monica that you raped me," the blonde threatened, undertaking a vain attempt to struggle free.

" You wouldn't," Chandler brought out in sheer indignance, while squinting his eyes at her.

" Oh, you just watch me," she whispered venomously.

Just then, they both got terrified expressions on their faces, when they suddenly heard the front door open.

" Oh Chandler, honey. I'm home."

**A/N: TBC in chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here it is: chapter 2. **

**Warning: There's a flashback further up, which contains a bit of " the sex", but it's nothing too explicit. The story will still be rated T, so it's pretty decent, sweet love-making with little details.**

**And oh… also, I'd like to thank ReginaPhalange24 and Ivorykeys001 for the kind reviews. **

" Oh Chandler, honey. I'm home!"

" Shit, Chandler. What do we do?" Phoebe hissed anxiously.

" Okay, okay, don't panic. You just get into the closet and I'll think of something. I… I'll lead her into the guest room. Then, as soon as I yell, you grab your clothes and get out of here, okay?" Chandler whispered, trying to think fast, when his heart was beating like crazy.

Phoebe's only reaction was a nod, right before she rushed into the closet and softly closed the door behind her.

Chandler at his turn, quickly threw on his boxers and robe, then cried: " I'm coming, sweetie. I… I was just taking a nap!"

Then, he cautiously opened up the door, raced downstairs and walked into the living room, breathing out a sigh of relief when he saw Monica still standing by the front door. Luckily, she hadn't yet seen the clothing, which was currently scattered in front of the couch.

" Hey, Mon… so I've been thinking… the guest room …" he began, while walking over to her and blocking her view of the sofa.

" Yeah, what about it?" Monica asked, right before pecking her husband on the cheek.

" Well… I was just thinking… can't we redecorate it? I've got some really great ideas, you know."

" Really, like what? I thought you weren't into that kind of thing," she inquired out of genuine interest.

" Oh, but I am. You just come with me and I'll show you what I mean," Chandler urged, as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pushed her in the general direction of the guest room.

Once they'd arrived there, he suddenly yelled, as hard as he could: " For example: these walls, I think they should be green!"

At that exact moment, Phoebe quickly tiptoed down the stairs, as quietly as possible, then discretely picked up her clothes and ran out of the house.

" Goddamn it, Chandler, why are you yelling like that? I'm not deaf you know," Monica stated in irritation, while placing a hand over her ear.

" Oh, I'm sorry, but my ears have been really troubling me today. I can barely hear a thing through these damn things," Chandler rambled, as he tried to think of something else to justify his behavior.

" Sweetie… are you sure you're alright? You're acting weird again, plus you're talking in that high-pitched voice of yours," his wife asked worriedly, as she placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

" It's, uh… it's fine. I just had some really bad dreams earlier. It was about my dad and the poolb… I don't really want to get into it," he lied cunningly.

" Oh, okay. Well, in that case, I totally understand. Now… painting this whole room green sure is interesting. Any other plans?"

" Oh, well…" he began, thanking god that his wife wasn't asking him any more questions.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

Upon entering her apartment, Phoebe let out a loud sigh. What the hell had she gotten herself into? She'd just slept, with Chandler, Chandler of all people. A man that she had known for years, a man that was married to one of her best friends.

' Oh dear god: Monica!' she suddenly thought. How in the hell could she have ever done this? Then looking back on it, she got the answer she needed. She wasn't thinking rationally at the time, in fact her mind wasn't even a little involved in the whole process. All she could recall, was a carnal need. An intense longing at the anticipation of a man finally touching her again, in that special way. She sighed once again, then banged her head up against her front door, before sinking down against it, closing her eyes and recalling the events, which had taken place, not even an hour ago.

**Flashback**

_As soon as they'd safely gotten into the bedroom, she slammed the door shut then turned to him, with a lustful look in her eyes._

_Chandler no longer able to resist, hurriedly closed the distance between them and started kissing her passionately, allowing his tongue to scrape over hers, in the most delightful way._

_While this was going on, Phoebe hurriedly began backing him down, until they were standing right in front of the bed, with his shins touching the back. Then she broke away from him and pushed him down onto the mattress, with a determined expression on her face. _

_Chandler didn't speak, just stared in awe at the gorgeous sight, that was now displayed in front of him. He didn't get much more time to take in her form tough, as in the next minute she mounted him and rejoined their lips in a ferocious kiss. She'd intended for this to be rather quick, with her in charge and devoid of all emotions. But then everything changed, when Chandler flipped them over and began kissing her more sweetly, interlocking their fingers, above her head._

" _Lately… lately whenever I had sex with Mon, I… I was always picturing you in my head. I know that may sound sick, but I really, l…" he began silently, when he'd finally pulled away from her. He was never able to finish his sentence though, as Phoebe firmly placed a finger up against his lips._

" _You talk too much, as always," she reprimanded him, in a tone that sounded rather irritated. Then, she quickly meshed her lips back to his, moaning quietl, when she felt his fingertips lightly skating down her sides. Suddenly, his hands where everywhere, moving themselves all over her body, slowly, as if he was trying to make a drawing. Then, she suddenly mewled his name, when one of his fingers, made a gentle brush over the very spot, that Mike had neglected to touch for several weeks. _

" _Oh, Phoebe," Chandler moaned, when he looked up at her face, which was so deliciously stunning when it was contorted in such arousal. Then, he slowly bent down to kiss the expanse of her shoulder, dragging his mouth downwards from there on. Acquainting his eager lips with every single one of her warm, smooth body parts. Careful to memorize every single sensation. How her pulse raced, whenever he got closer to a new destination. How her chest heaved, when he allowed his thumbs to gently run themselves over the erect and pointed hills, that were her nipples. How goose bumps rose on her arms, when his lips lightly brushed themselves over her sternum. _

" _Chandler, Chandler… please, please," she finally begged, causing him to look up at her from his comfortable position between her legs._

" _What is it? What do you want?" he inquired huskily, exhaling warm breath against her thigh, effectively driving her crazy._

" _I… I need you inside me, I can't… I can't take it anymore, please Chandler," she pleaded desperately, causing a grin of satisfaction to appear on said man's face. She'd surrendered to him, the confident, no-nonsense Phoebe Buffay, was going to allow him to be with her, in the most intimate way possible._

_Still smiling, he hoisted himself up and subjected her to another tender kiss, while softly stroking her silky blonde locks, effectively causing her to groan against his mouth. Then he lined himself up, until everything was in the right place._

_He pushed slowly at first, afraid of hurting her, as his equipment really was rather big._

" _Shh," he cooed into her ear, when he saw a stray tear escaping the corner of her eye. Then, he leaned down to peck her on the cheek, allowing himself to taste the salty wetness of the recently spilled water drop, as he gradually started to guide himself further inside of her._

" _Oh, oh god Chandler, yes, right there," she ultimately gasped, dragging her nails down his back and sucking on his earlobe. _

" _Oh Phoebe, I want you so much," Chandler grunted, right before heightening his pleasure to a maximum, by meshing their lips together, in yet another deep kiss._

_It didn't take much more for them both, to finally climax, with Chandler grabbing a tight hold of Phoebe's hand and moaning out her name, while the woman in question muffled her cries by sinking her teeth into his shoulder. Their kisses grew sloppier, while their movements got slower and more meaningful. _

_Phoebe's body was still trembling somewhat, when he pulled away from her, to gaze into her half-lidded eyes. He smiled down at her affectionately, as he brushed the thumb of his free hand over her cheek. " You were amazing," he brought out lovingly, before pecking her on the lips again._

" _I know, but… but so were you, Chandler," she'd retorted tiredly, while placing her hand on his cheek._

" _So were you," she repeated, keeping her eyes locked onto his, while their hands were still connected at the height of her waist._

_They'd continued lying there for a short amount of time, reveling in the afterglow, until Phoebe hurriedly retracted both of her hands and pushed him away to roll over onto her side, almost getting scared, as she thought of the huge amount of intimacy, that she'd just shared with Chandler._

**A/N:**** The end… of this chapter that is. To conclude, just one more request: please guys… if you hate this pairing, please just don't review on the story. Constructive criticism I can work with, but when you just review on this to get all of the content down, it's really not fun to me. Plus, your hateful review doesn't make the cut in the end. So please stop wasting your time typing it. Die-hard Mondler fans, please remember: this is fiction, springing from my Chanoebe-obsessed mind only. In the series, Monica and Chandler are happily married. Just keep that in mind.**


End file.
